Sailor Moon: The Heart's Abominations
by ComicsNix
Summary: Usagi gets cursed with an abominable spell. She must find the responsible and the cure, but there are things happening in her life, ghosts from the past, bringing tragedy and pain to the lives of all Sailors.


**The Author** – Hi people, I don't own Sailor Moon and don't make money with it.

** Sailor Moon: The Heart's Abominations**

Usagi Tsukino went to the dentist. As she arrived, she entered the room, laid on the chair and the dentist talked:

"So Usagi, what's the problem? Caries? Gingivitis?" asked the dotor.

"Hah...Oh...mister Rondolo, I'm so ashamed..." said Usagi.

"What is it?"

"Look inside my mouth..."

The dentist looked and saw...she had no teeth anymore!

"How is that possible? You went to a fight?"

"No, it's just...see for yourself..." and them Usagi raised her skirt, pulled down her panties and...the horror!!!!

"My God!!!! Usagi, your vagina have teeth!!!" screamed doctor Rondolo with immense shock. Usagi's vagina had teeth, distributed all over the labia majora. It was like a normal mouth, but sideways, like a normal vagina, with thirty two teeth, a throbing tongue and codfish odour. It's was salivating, gobs of rheum were dripping and being spread and over the place by the moving red and vein filled tongue. The labia minora keeps opening and closing, like a mute trying to speak, but no words were being said. It had a moustrous appearance, and all the hair besides it contributed to the horror the dentist had when he first gazed it. The doctor puled his head the other side and puked hi breakfast on the ground. Usagi covered her face and started to cry:

"Oh...what happened to me? This can't be happening...no...I'm a good girl, I never hurt anyone..." and tears flowed from her eyes. The tears were descending, weating her blouse and reaching her sex organ. The vagina felt the tear taste and started to lick it with pleasure. It almost had a own life of his own.

"Doctor...please...help me!!!" cried Usagi. The doctor cleaned his mouuth from the disgorged liquid and said:

"Usagi...gasp...I don't know if I can help you...my specialty is the mouth, not sexual organs. Sorry..." and he puked again, his eye balls almost detached from his skull.

Usagi raised from the chair and went out of the room, crying and cursing herself. Luna, the cat was waiting her at the office waiting room.

"Usagi, what happened?"

Usagi answered crying:

"Buahhhhh!!! The doctor can do nothing!!! I'll be like this forever!!!!"

Luna looked Usagi and said:

"You cry too much! Fuck, you are on your own now!" and the black cat spits on her face and goes away. Now Usagi is alone and her vagina is hungry. Usagi is hungry too, because she hadn't eat anything. So, she goes to a restaurant.

The restaurant is a bit full, but she manages to find a table. When she seats, Rei Hino, the Sailor Mars is at another table and sees Usagi:

"Usagi!!!!!!!" and she seats at the table. Usagi thinks "Oh no!!! She might discover I'm toothless!!!".

"Hey Usagi, what's the problem?"

"Hum, nothing..." speaks Usagi, capping her mouth with her hand. The waiter them brings portions of potato chips and hamburger to the two girls.

"Hey Usagi, let's watch a movie, I have nothing to do today!"

"Oh...sorry...I went to the dentist...and my mouth is aching..."

"Oh...forgive me...it must be hurting...let me see what he has done!" and Rei them pickes Usagi hand and open her mouth:

"Oh My God!!! Where are you teeth?"

Usagi lowers her head and speaks:

"I...don't know...I think my vagina took them..."

"Your vagina? That's umpossible!"

Usagi them pulled her panties down and Rei looks under the table. The vagina is opening and closing, spitting all over the ground and the tongue moving frantically. Usagi's pantie is totally wet with so much spit.

"What now? Whaat are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but we must eat..."

Usagi them picks a portion of chips and put in her vagina. The vagina almost chew her fingers off.

"AHHHHHH, if you eat me you don't eat!!!" says Usagi to the vagina. The sex organ eats the chips Usagi puts there like a bum in a frat party, althought most of the food Usagi put there falls on the ground, because the vagina is so hasty. Pieces of hamburger gets throw away with the fury of an eating lobster.

"Usagi..." says Rei, "We must do something..."

""But what?"

"Hum...come on, follow me...I think I can help you..." and the two girls go out of the restaurant. Rei take Usagi to a dark alley, where there's a door.

"Wh...what's this place Rei?"

"Oh, it's a friend of mine, he fixes people!"

Rei them knocks the door. The door opens, and a creepy old man, full of warts in the nose and bloody red eyes recieves the girls. His face looks like a smashed sausage, full of holes and bruises. Eyebrow looks like it was burned, and half of his face, the left side, is full of scars and cuts. His nose is dripping green snot and dandruff falls from his head as he talks:

"Ohhhhh, Rei...and a friiiieeeeeeend....how can I help you?"

"Oh mister Berbanis, my friend is having a problem, a genital problem to be more exact. Her...hum...you know...genital...aquired teeth...from her mouth. We need you to correct that"

"Rei" whisper Usagi, "Are you sure this is...safe?"

"Hey Usagi, don't you trust me?"

"Yes, but, he is...well...you now..."

"I am what, little beatiful lady?" asks the man.

"Nothing!!!!!" answers Usagi.

The three enter the building. The place is small, looks like a hospital...there are scalpels, knifes, drilling machines and cutlery in general, but they are all covered in verdigris. Usagi take a look at the walls. They are covered with white tiles, but these tiles are very dirty, with black mould and shitakis stucked like glue. A pool of clotted blood lies in one corner. It is infested with flies, worms and mollusks. Usagi looks the celling and sees spiderwebs, a lot of cracks leaking water. Because of the water infiltration, the celling is completelly black with fungus. From the few five lamps that iluminate the place, two are burned out, one is broken and the other two are flashing in and out, intermittently. Apart from the cutlery on a counter, there is only a stretcher in the middle of the room with a spotlight iluminating it. The bed sheets have red spots, probably blood. Some black spots can be seen too. It's unknow what caused these stains.

Usagi bones are shaking and her eyes can't stop from looking everywhere frantically. She is sweating and her vagina started to bark in disgust and fear.

"So," says Berbanis, "you can lay here my dear...I'll prepare the anesthesia..."Berbanis had very white hair, but Usagi coudn't see it, because it was covered with dust, and the cigarette smoke were so impregnated the hair was almost black, like in his old days. Rei was smilling, waiting for the good doctor to cure her friend. But Usagi was felling something bad, she couldn't tell what.

"Rei, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Hey Usagi, I now him from long date. Doctor Berbanis did my abortions!"

"Abortions?!?!?!"

"Alright my dear cute girl," said Berbanis "I'll inject this in your vein, all will be alright"

Usagi was laying on the bed, when see saw the needle Berbanis was going to inject her with. It was a rusty piece of razor blade, the one he used to shave his beard that morning. Berbanis anesthesia method was to make a cut on the patient skin, put inside a rotten hose and inject abisinthe thru the hole. It never failed...almost.

Usagi said:

"You are going to cut me? No way!!!"

The doctor was already used to resistant patients. But he was an old dog, and had good measures for that.

"Alright Rei, grab her shoulders and I'll do the rest!"

"Right Mr. Berbanis!!! Like you did with me when you operated my appendix!!!"

"Yes."

"No!" said Usagi, "please Rei, don't do that!!!"

"You will thank me later Usagi!"

The Usagi's vagina starte to bark more viciously and foam were coming out of it's mouth. Usagi struggled and kicked the air trying to get out, but Rei was stronger. Doctor Berbanes tied her legs, her arms and her torso on the bed.

"Alright my cute little girl, I think now we don't need more anesthesia, you are going nowhere..." said Berbanes with a straight face, showing the many years of experience he had on his back.

"No anesthesia??? Oh...my...GOD!!!!!" shouted Usagi. The tears flowed from her lacrimal ducts, wetting the bloody dirty sheets. The vagina were mad, moving in all directions trying to bite someone.

"Rei" said Usagi hoarse with so much crying "please, don't! He's gonna kill me!!"

"Don't panic Usagi, the first time is always the worse, but with time you embrace the suffering...afterall...the happiness is temporary...but pain is ETERNAL!!!! HAHAHAHAHA"

Usagi had nowhere to go and the vagina passed out, depleted of energy. Usagi couldn't struggle anymore, her muscles were weary and she had an acute headache with all that was happening in that day. Berbanis approached her with a drilling machine, ready do puncture a hole in her pelvis.

"Alright my lady...we are going to remove your rebelious sex organ and..."

"Wait!" said Usagi to the doctor, "you said you would correct my teeth, not mutilate my organ!!!"

"Sorry dear, your problem is beyond medical science, but I can ease your pain doing a clitoridectomy and a infibulation. So, you will remain chaste and pure for the rest of your days."

"What!? What does that mean?"

"Well, I'll remove your clitoris, your labia, and in the end I'll sew your vagina. Problem solved."

Usagi was wordless. She had no idead what to do. She only stayed there, looking to the ceilling, completely paralised.

The doctor turned on the drill. An infernal noise echoed inside those wretched walls. Rei is only looking, seating on a corner and waiting her friend surgical procedure. The doctor was approaching the high speed rotating drill to Usagi's clitoris. He will grind it first, and them do he rest. The drill is shaking a bit, because the doctor have Parkison's disease. He can't really do a precise job, but he tries to be the most accurate. Usagi starts to cry:

"No!!! Please!!! I beg you!! I'm only a child...my life is horrible!!!!" but the doctor is concentrated. The drill is very near to the clitoris, only some more centimeters...when the vagina wakes. It spit a glob of mestrual fluid at the doctor's eyes:

"AHHHHHH!!!! My eyes you bastard!!!!" shouts the Berbanes. The drill flies from his hand and he falls on the ground. The drill go up hitting the ceilling and stats to fall...falling...falling... and fall in his right biceps, obliterating the meat, spilling blood and lacerated muscle fibers all over the place, painting the walls red:

"AH...AHA.......!!!!!" cries the doctor, trembling, shaking while the drill retorts his arm, pulling the skin from his muscle and piercing his arm's bone.

Rei looks all of this panicked. Her own doctor being mangled in front of her eyes!!! She got up to help him. Usagi them said to the vagina:

"You saved me!! Thanks! I must get out of here...Moon Prism Power, Make-UP!" and Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon, who promptly get rid of the straps holding her. At the same time, the doctor picks the drill with his left hand and stands there, side by side with Rei.

"Rei, why do you stand besides him? He is a mad man!"

"No Sailor Moon" says Rei "he changed me, he gave his hand when no one was caring!"

"What are talking about?"

"When I got pregnant the first time, he was the only who gave me a hand, who didn't look with a disaproval gaze. He never condemned me, never!"

"I didn't even know you got pregnant! You didn't trust me Rei! And your vows?"

"You would not understand my motives..."

"Rei, even if you did something wrong one day, that doesn't mean I'll hate you for all life!"

"Yes, I know, but my sins are more feculent than this wall...and this ground, and this body" she said, touching her own belly with both hands.

"What?!"

"Yes", said Rei, lowering her head "I got pregnant again three years ago..."

"Again, but..."

"Pregnant...I was carrying a baby from...Berbanes..."

"No, this is not possible!" Usagi shocked, her hands went to her mouth and she could not believe what she heard.

"Sailor Moon...Usagi...I...I'm so ashamed..."

"But...but" said Sailor Moon, "where's the baby?"

The doctor them volunteered to answer the question:

"What do you think cutie...I did the abortion again!"

Sailor Moon fell on her knees. The drops of tears were dampening her clothes. She just nodded her head left and right, trying to forget what she heard. Millions of thought passed in her mind, and the world was crumbling over her. Not one, but two killed babies?!

"Usagi..." said Rei, with her head still lowered., "In this bed you laid...Me and Berbanes...we made love there...in the middle of the dirty and the mould. You must know this...I think...". Berbanes enlaced her with his left hand and looked menacingly at Sailor Moon.

Sailor looked up, still on her kness, and asked Rei:

"No Rei, please! Let go from this man...I forgive you, don't do that to me..."

"Sorry Usagi, I must go...take him to a hospital...sorry" .Rei and Berbanes started to move slowly to the door. Sailor Moon stared them, whispered:

"No Rei...no..."

**The End  
**


End file.
